She is Mine
by CrimsonHunger
Summary: Integra is approaching death and asks Seras to take her place as the leader for the Hellsing Organization. Going into the woods to think about it and never expected what she would find. This creature she met has made her have an answer and the answer is...
1. Chapter 1: New Leader and Servant

**Hey this will be my fist fanfiction and I hope you like it! (Don't worry however long **** it takes.) Ps. Alucard is going to come back in the future of this story, just saying.**

**Chapter 1: New Leader and Servant**

** "Seras,"** Integra weakly called. Seras frowned, she made a black portal and came upon Integra's desk. Her master aged, but still in her green suit, with a few wrinkles on her face. Seras replied, " Yes master?" Integra said," You know that I will not last much longer." Seras sadly nodded, its been 30 years since Alucard was gone and she was the one to take his place since she was his child. Everytime she thought of Integras approaching death she wanted to cry because of the bond that had grown over the years. This lung cancer shes has was from all those cigarettes! She had wished Integra would have listened to her when she asked her to stop many times.

Seras said," Yes master, thats why I have told you to find an heir quickly." Integra smiled as she said," But I have already chosen an heir to take my place... that is if she wants to." Seras made a confused face as she said," Who is the one you have chosen master?" Integra said," Seras, I want you to be the successor to the Hellsing Organization."

Seras was utterly shocked, _No it can't be me! I'm a vampire, it would be an utter disgrace to the Hellsing Organization for a vampire to take charge! _Seras shook her head no. Integra became serious as she said," You are the most trustworthy for taking my place, and you will keep it running as good as I have." Seras replied," But, what if I don't what if I fail?" Integra said," The only way you could do that is if you betrayed us and helped destroy this organization for good... but I know you would never do that"

_ * Cough, Cough * _Seras rushed to her master as she kept saying she was fine. Integra looked into her eyes as she said," But I suppose it would be hard without a servant of your own because you would be a soldier and a leader." Seras sighed as she said," I'll consider it, ok?" Integra smiled as she said," I knew you would grant this old grandma one more wish." Seras said," I said I would consider it master not I would." Integra ignored her as she said," Well I presume its time for me to go to bed. She walked out of the room with a smirk on her face.

(...)

Seras walked into the woods with her head buzzing about what Integra had said. _Could I really be able to pull off being the successor of the Organization?No! Of course I can't I'm a vampire and vampires shouldn't be able to be the leader of the organization, thats just preposterous! Then again I could do it better than many people... maybe I can be the leader. Alright I will!_

She walked happily but stopped as she realized that there was a problem. _I would have to go on mission and have to deal with all the paperwork, destruction problems and hiding the fact that vampires are real to the world. _She groaned, then she thought of the idea to make a fledgling maybe to help her with this but quickly tossed it aside knowing it would be more work to train it. She was about to give up when she suddenly felt a dark presence coming toward her. Taking a fighting stance as it was drawing closer. She felt it wasn't hostile but continued to be on guard just in case. Something was not right about it. It was dark, powerful presence and she felt something else... it was hunger? Seeing what the presence was, instantly she knew what it wasas she saw it... _demon._

(…)

Sebastian walked through the woods to back where there was a portal to take him back to hell. He still had the after taste of his late master Ciels soul. It was a damn good meal too! Sebastian had never been this satisfied before and he welcome the feeling.

He took a deep breath and his purplish red eyes glowed as he smelled something extremely good. He breathed it in and realized that this soul was not human but not a monster... in fact it smelled _pure._

He quickly walked to where the soul was, he had the thought of hunting it as he stormed where it was. What he found was a 19 year old girl with red eyes, strawberry blonde hair, A black jacket that goes to her knees with white shirt that was exposing some of her torso. She also had skinny jeans that were black with knee high, high-heel boots. She was walking around and looking upset. She suddenly turned where he was and took a fighting stance. He stepped closer to her as he finally figured out what the creature was... _vampire._

(…)

She knew about their kind, they made contracts with any type of creature meeting any wish they desired, but in return it was your soul they got. She spat out," What do you want demon?!" She saw he had black hair that went almost to his shoulders but not considered long. His eyes were red with a devilishly smirk glued to his face. He said," Hello vampire, I believe there is something bothering you that I could help with... but of course we must make a deal and the fine will we your... soul." _Damn, I almost said deliciously pure soul! _It even took all his strength to keep from licking his lips at the thought of how good it would taste.

She was surprised but then she thought, _Wait... he was running before... does that mean that her soul was that good? _She said," No, and I don't plan to anytime soon!" He smirked," Are you sure? I could be of great assistance for the Hellsing Organization. You would never fail with me to help."

_How did he know about Hellsing? He must have read my mind when I wasn't paying attention. Wait a minute... he really could help. But would I sell my soul to keep Integra's true last wish. Yes! I will! But I would like for him to prove that he could help me._

Sebastian frowned, _I almost had her, well I'll just have to convince her. _"Fine, I'll convince you that I can by fighting you. If I lose horribly then we will not make the deal but if it was hard to fight me then we will make the deal." He smirked as he thought of something to call her. "Master."

She blushed furiously at that then growled," Fine." She let her instincts take over as her demon was purring because she had not had a good opponent in a while. She could tell this was going to be a fun match because she could sense he was powerful.

Her eyes were shining red, but he knew his eyes were glowing too, he could sense that they would have fun with this match. He smiled devilishly before he attacked with his knifes. Jumping on the tree nearby and throwing more knifes her way above her. Everything slowed down for Seras, she could see the knifes clearly and gracefully avoided all of them. As the last one was coming her way, she grabbed it and threw it back.

It hit his shoulder and slight blood came out, she inhaled and thought, _that actually smells good. No, no distractions just fight. _She was gone from sight but he could sense where she was and jumped out of the way before her claws got him. He threw the knife that had stabbed him and hurled it at her. It had cut her face, she smiled.

They both stopped and looked at each other, the look of amusement on both of their faces. She laughed," I haven't had this much fun in a while." He smiled devilishly," If we made the deal we could always fight if you wanted...master."

Her blush was back as she replied," Well the fight isn't over." He stood straight as he said," Then we better start getting serious." She nodded, she went with blinding speed as she went straight to him,but not like expected she curled around and put him in a hold she knew in her human years. He struggle, _now this is just getting annoying._ Before he could get out of the hold she put her teeth in his neck.

Her eyes widened as she tasted the blood, dark, powerful, fearless, and... oh god! _He felt pleasure to the bite!? _As her teeth went in he realized he was in trouble. Not that she could kill him but what he would feel from the pain. He restrained a moan as he heard her drinking.

She stopped and slashed his backside while jumping away. He got up and looked at her. She was blushing like mad now. He smirked," Well master, it seems you are easily embarrassed, I'll have to make note of that." Sure enough he got the reaction he wanted and she blushed harder if possible.

As she was distracted he got 5 knifes between his fingers and sliced up her stomach to her face. She yelped from pain and surprise, he saw the wounds heal quickly. _So she has powerful blood does __she. Should have guessed from the furiousity of her attacks and grace. _She sniffed and found that she liked the pain. She looked at him with surprise on her face.

He used her distraction again, coming behind her and whispering," Have you made your mind up about the deal master?" She blushed a little but then thought, _this is to help Integra find true peace. She deserves it for what shes been through. _"Alright, I will make the deal with you."

He smiled," Wise decision master." He got his glove of and said," There's no telling where the mark will go." She said," Just do it." Feathers started to swirl around her till she felt a burning pain on her back. She hissed, but didn't move. He felt the same pain on his hand.

He knew the worst part was still to come though. Suddenly there was a purple light and she felt like something in her exploded. She bit her lip so hard a steady stream of blood went down. She then went limp and fell unconscious. He smiled at his unconscious master, " I will serve you until your wish is granted my new master."

(xxx)

**Hope you guys liked it, hopefully the fight wasn't too bad for you guys!**

**Seras: I hope this will make Integra happy.**

**Sebastian: Don't lie master, you enjoyed the fight we had as much as I did."**

**Seras: * Blush * Shut up and stop smirking!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blossomed Death

**Hey guys I'm going to make this chapter at least 2,000 words long hopefully! Hope you enjoy it!**

(xxx)

**Chapter 2: The Blossomed Death**

Seras moved a little as she felt comfortable sheets but it felt a bit odd, there was something soft/hard she felt. She liked the feeling but knew something was wrong so she opened her eyes. "Hello master, did you have a nice rest?" She looked up to see that demon she had fought! She was in his arms carried bridal style in her room! "Let go of me!" she squeaked. "As you wish master." He then lightly put her down in her coffin. She was surprised how gentle he could be even though a couple hours ago they were shedding each others blood. "What is your name Demon?" "It is what name you wish master." "Fine, whatever name you had last then." He was surprised, no one never gave him a name the only one he actually liked was Sebastian though. "Sebastian malady."

He smirked,_ She'll be quite interesting master to be with, and I suppose I will be here for quite some time also__**.**_ "You are my master now, Seras Victoria. I will be gentle if I want to or you ask it master." He gave a small bow as he said it. "How do you know my name? "When the contract was made I tasted a bit of your soul." _I still remember that wonderful, oh so wonderful taste. It took me an hour to calm down._

**Flashback:**

He bent down to do what he always did, taste the soul to make sure it was good. He pulled her up, he bent his head to where their lips almost touched. His eyes glowed along with his mark as her soul came out of her mouth a bit. He stuck his tong out and licked it. He got a shiver from her, but he was the one shivering the most. _That..thats delicious, oh so delicious!_ It took all of his strength again to not just devour the soul right then. If he did that he would also be devouring her lips, but to him that was also appealing. Something in his pants grew and he was shocked what he felt. He put her down and ran about a country away so he could get the smell out of his mind. He came back a hour later to pick her up and take her back to the mansion.

**Flashback end**

He continued," But I must say master I liked your sleeping form, so peaceful." _And innocent. She_ now remember the feathers and the burning. "I'll be back I have to do two things." "Are you curious about where the mark is and what is looks like?" "Yes, now I have to talk to Integra about all of this and my decision." "You still are asking her for permission even though you are going to be the leader soon?" She looked at him with a death glare," She is still leader and is still family to me so you will not even have a tiny disrespect for her! Is that clear?"

His smile just took on what you think a real demons would as he said," Yes master." _Such furiousity, it reminds me of a panthers. _She walked out and was heading to the girls showers. She got there and undressed. She looked at her front and there was no mark so she looked at her back. "wow" She saw on the upper part of her back was 2 circles the outer one had diamond shaped marks that were close to each other. The inner mark had a star. _It looks like a tattoo, I actually like where it ended up. But I would like to know what it means. Maybe I can contact Sebastian in my mind? __**Sebastian? "Yes malady." What does this mark mean exactly? " It means you have made a deal with a demon. When you give me an order it will glow and so will the mark on my hand." Is it the same design as mine? "Yes it is malady."**_

_Was he always going to call her that instead of her name? Wait! Why do I even what him calling me by my name?! No! What he is saying now is just fine! __**"Malady." Yes Sebastian? "You should try to keep your thoughts to yourself." You bastard your smirking aren't you! "Why yes malady and thank you for the complement." You know what! Go do laps around the mansion till I tell you to stop! "Hahaha, very well master."**_

She looked back in the mirror and saw that her mark was glowing like he said it would. _Well time to see Integra. Wait! What time is it?_ She went back to her room to see the time and it was 8:00 a.m. She looked out the window and saw the sun. Ever sense she drank from Pip she could walk in the sunlight without harm. She smiled, _the sun somehow always puts me in a good mood again._

She looked down to she that demon running pretty fast. She smiled, _**Tired yet? "No malady, I **__**can run for days and not get tired." Well keep up the running. "I will malady, and don't I get a lovelier comment for my good behavior?" NO! "Hahaha, master your too much fun. I will enjoy being with you a while." **_She blushed, _**Whatever, I'm going to see Integra. **_She stopped to see where Integra was, she was she was in the doctors office in the mansion. She got in Integra's mind just in time for her to ask," How much time do I have left?" The doctor sadly said," You only have about an hour or two to live Integra." Integra said," Makes sense since I can't move my body anymore and have to be in this wheelchair." Seras got out of her mind and cried.

_No! Its too early for her to leave me! Why does she have to die now!? She was the only family I've had for years and all her men were afraid of me!_ She went back in Integras mind for someone to take her to her study to wait for me. She teleported to the door to tell Integra her decision.

(…)

Integra sat at her desk wondering if Seras had made up her mind. She didn't want to tell Seras that the doctors presumed that she only had a couple of hours to live. They wanted her to be bed ridden but she didn't want to spend her last moments in a bed. She looked out of the window. There was a blossom tree that Seras had grown when they came back from the battle.

**Flashback:**

"Seras? What are you doing?" "I'm going to grow a blossom tree, it will be in memory of those who have died." "What kind of blossom is going to bloom?" "A Sakura Blossom I think." "Seras, isn't that your favorite flower? Seras smiled happily as she said," Yes it is! I can't wait to see it bloom! I hear they look beautiful in moonlight also!"

**Flashback end**

Integra smiled, _I may just go there for my deathbed. In fact this year is the most beautiful I've seen them. A perfect year to die I guess. _There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Seras opened the door and closed it. "Sir Integra." Integra spoke"You may speak." "I've decided to become the leader of Hellsing when you pass."

It took everything Seras had not to cry at the thought of her death. Integra smiled," Thank you Seras, but you know it will be difficult when you don't have a servant. Have you thought of making a fledgling?" Those words were like ash in her mouth but she knew that Seras would never do it.

Seras said," I have a servant that can help me actually." **_Sebastian get in here and stop doing laps. "Very well as you wish." _**Integra was shocked,"What do you mean Seras?! Did you make a fledgling?!" Seras shook her head no, at the motion Integra relaxed. She continued," Did you have another vampire become your servant?" She again shook her head no. "Then what did you do?"

Sebastian walked through the door and bowed to Integra. "I am Seras's new servant Miss Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." Integra knew exactly what this creature was and what they did. She said weakly," Seras, you made a deal with a demon for my last wish? Integra felt tears coming on but held them back. Seras replied," Yes Integra I did, I am sorry if you do not improve but it is done and there is no going back."

Integra gave a sad smile," I suppose not, well Seras I'm glad you decided to take over for me." Seras gave a weak smile as she said," Integra. I know that you only have a couple of hours left." Integra was shocked that she knew. Seras gave out then and tears ran down her face as she said," Where would you like your death bed to be Integra." Thats also when Integras mask broke and she cried," I would like to go to the blossom tree."

**_Sebastian. "Yes master." Continue your laps._**_ What?! She wanted him to continue his laps really? How long did she intend to make him run? _There were no objections though because his mark started to burn so he **said,_"Yes master." _**He disappeared from the room and continued his laps. Seras went to Integra and picked her up bridal style. She teleported to the blossom tree she had planted years ago.

She sat her down, she then went beside Integra. Integra asked," How did you know?" * cough cough * "I heard the doctors say it when you did your check up. Integra tried to speak but couldn't it seemed like her time had come for her to die. **_Seras, I know you can make this Organization better than anyone, and thank you for being here for me even though you weren't bound like Alucard, goody bye S..Seras. _**Seras exploded into tears as she screamed," No Integra! No come back you can't die not yet please! She continued to sob until she was completely out of tears.

She looked at the Sakura tree and thought, _This is the beautifulest its been in years. A true fitting place to die. Integra will be buried here in front of this tree for the memory of her will be here along with the others that bravely fought and died._

(…)

He felt a flicker on his glove and smiled. _So Integra is finally dead. Now I can go to Seras and claim her as mine... yes she I all mine she will be my mate. _He decided to walk into the woods beyond his castle in Romania. _I know a bond had grown with Integra and Seras. I will have to wait until she is calm enough to see me. _He frowned, _I still have to wait._

The smile came back as he thought of what he was going to do to his little mate. _No male will ever have her but me! After I have talked to Seras I will take her back to my castle. She'll love Romania I'm sure of it. _He looked at the moon and said," Too bad I can't get you yet Seras, its a beautiful night just like the night when I turned you.

(xxx)

**Odable gasp! Thats right Alucard wants Seras but what will happen in the days that he doesn't see her :D**

**Seras: *blush * yy..you mean that a demon has the hots for me and so does Alucard!?**

**Sebastian: * evil smirk ***

**Alucard: * death glare at Sebastian ***

**Me: o.0 come on guys no fighting...yet. :D**

**Seras: STOP SMIRKING DEMON!**


	3. Chapter 3: Master and Servant Bondings

**Hey sorry I took so long and I really have had a lot of views, more than I thought I would get so I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my story! XD Like I was saying in chapter 1, however long it takes me I will finish this story. :) One more thing! Thx **Arathelia** for reviewing! Now enough with my rambling, time for the story!**

(xxx)

**Chapter 3: Master and Servant Bondings**

Seras laid in the grass plain, it smelled sweet and refreshing. Seeing the Sakura blossom tree and its beautiful peddles falling from the tree in such a graceful manner. Walking to the tree she placed her hand on it and heard a voice. She realized that the voice was sir Integra's! Integra came out of the tree and placed a hand on Seras's shoulder. She was the same as the day Seras had planted the tree, she was young and beautiful again.

"Sir?!" Seras cried. Integra smiled as she said," You need to stop crying for my death Seras. Who knows you might start getting wrinkles." Seras cried as she hugged Integra," Yes sir, I'll try!" Integra sighed," Its alright Seras, now I have to go, but remember to follow what you want not what other people expect you to want." Seras was confused on why she told her that, but quickly dismissed the thought. Seras let go and looked into Integras face. She saw only a genuine smile as she went back into the tree and Seras woke up.

(…)

Sebastian walked through the halls, _**time to meet the staff, clean the mansion, tell the soldiers of the new leader and that Integra has died, make her funeral plan. **_He smiled, _**my so much work and it could easily be done in about 1 hour. **_Going into the training area where they were expecting Seras instead they see Sebastian.

"Hello, my name is Sebastian and I'm the new butler to the Hellsing Organization." "Before you start asking questions I need to tell you now that Integra has finally died from sickness." The humans looked shocked then hostile like they didn't believe him at all and thought he killed her? No he read their minds and knew this is what they thought. He sighed," Don't make your stupid assumptions before deciding to kill someone."

They ignore him and point there guns at him. _**These idiot, I'll just dodge their bullets. **_"Your all idiots." The men screamed as they shot at Sebastian. Gliding gracefully side by side from the bullets until the men are out of theirs and are panicking. Sebastian's eyes started to glow their purplish red color as he walked slowly to the cowering men.

"My, my, do I need to teach you pathetic cowards a lesson." Smiling at the thought of their screams of mercy. With blinding speed and a smile even the devil would cower from, he turned one of the soldiers arms in an odd angle. Sniffing he found some of the men had peed their pants. Laughing," How I wonder were you able to handle vampires if you were this scared of a demon that is controlled by your caption Seras."

A man looked at the demon as he said," Caption Seras would never let you do this!" He smirked," Oh, she is asleep and she is now your leader as well since Integra had chose her to take her place. After all, Seras was the one that made her last wish for someone to take her to the blossom tree come true before she died."

All the men shouted," Seras! Seras help us!" "Hahahaha, you don't deserve to call her for help! She is a worth opponent and what are you?! Simple dogs that when scolded hide in a corner!" He was about to break the soldiers leg with his foot until his master called. "Thats enough Sebastian!" _You are lucky._ "Yes master."

_**Rrr, meet me in the study! "Of course master." **__My had he gotten his masters anger from hurting the men, oh he'll have to make another note of that. Masters anger is somehow how do I say it... arousing. _Knocking on the door before entering, and what he found was a ticked off female vampire. Her eyes burned like hell itself and it just made the demon more aroused.

"Are you displeased master? Well than again I shouldn't have teased the weak humans." She sighed," Get me an empty glass." He turned his head to the side in confusion but went to get a glass like instructed.

Entering the room again he saw his master's eyes have turned back to their original red. Handing the glass to her with curious eyes. Sensing a high power rising from his master made him want to step back, _Wait! Me the demon that has never been in fear of anything and my instincts are telling me to back away?! Hell no!_

He saw shadows come out of her body and enter the glass and the dark shapes took a liquid form that turned a clear color afterward. "Take this to the soldier that got his arm broken because of you. It should heal is wounds instantly."

"Also expect a punishment for doing that." "Master." Setting the glass on the desk he moved closer his eyes again glowing like they had in the training center. Oh, but wasn't stupid those eyes were filled with hunger and she knew what... _her soul._

(…)

He was going to do what his master wanted but stopped as he breathed in her fragrance. _Such an innocent yet strong soul. _He couldn't take it anymore and his control broke. He was right in front of her now trapping her to the desk with her eyes wide.

_**"Master may I have another taste of your soul?" **__Wait what!?He wanted a..another taste?! Did his voice sound pleading when he asked of such a request? _Hearing her thoughts he realized he was quite desperate for at least a taste. What had this vampire done to make him like this... so _lustful_.

He dared to at least try this for once in his life he said,"please." Now she was convinced that her soul was damn good for a demon to say please! Usually no demon said please, they always took what they wanted. So why was this demon any different?

_Her soul is like a drug. So tempting but known that you should not get for your own safety. I don't care at this point its so close yet so far. _He then realized why she was blushing, he was pressing her body now onto the desk not beside it!

"I'm sorry master I can no longer wait for your permission." "What are you doin.." She was cut off by lips pressed against hers in a rather rough manner. She felt something at her lips and realized it was his tongue! It was teasing her lips but still firmly pressed as if able to open up her lips anytime. She felt a tug in her and realized it was her soul coming to her mouth for him to taste. She opened her lips and he immediately went in exploring her mouth thoroughly. She moaned, the sound seemed to make the demon growl. _I wonder which is better her mouth or her soul? Maybe its the mix thats so delicious._

She felt him continue to lick her soul and it made her shiver with something in her stomach felt a little cold with a knot in it. Both of them breathed through their noises and found something they didn't expect. They were both aroused! Very aroused!

Stepping back, he grabbed the drink and went out the door before he decided to come back for more. She bit her lip, _What the hell?! How the hell was I aroused?! Thats never happened before! Never! Not even when Alucard was around. _Yes she had loved Alucard. She had wished that he had never died because for a while she felt empty and blood was the only company she had. That was until Integra let her emotions come out when Seras came back to report a mission of killing a freak vampire a success.

**Flashback**

When Seras was about to knock on the door to Integra's study and she suddenly smelt salt, she just thought maybe it was the kitchen. She forgot to knock and just entered. What she saw was a crying Integra! In all her years, she never thought Integra would cry!

Integra immediately tried to cover it up by saying she had spilled salt in her eye. _Well this explains the salt I spelled._ Something made Seras forget her hollowness as she went by Integra as she hugged her."Get off me demon!" "Its ok Integra. I miss him too." Thats when all Integra's mask broke.

**Flashback end**

After that Integra and her had seemed to bond and become friends. No, she was more to Seras. To Seras Integra was like a sister to her. Seras frowned, _why does everyone in my life seem to die. First it was my parents, then my friends in the police job, Alucard, and then Integra. Wait! I'm not alone, I have Sebastian at least. _She smiled, _even if he only wants my soul he with keep me company at least. _Feeling her lips where they had kissed and she felt a sort of peacefulness for the first time since Integra died.

(…)

Sebastian walked down the hall headed for the training center. He wasn't focused though because he was too busy thinking of what had happened with Seras and himself. _I have never been aroused by anything but pain, not even a soul cut it but. With her body tasting that good and the soul... no I mustn't think of it now I might just spill the drink._

Entering training center, found the man in a bandage. The mere sight of him brought fear to their faces. "My master wants you to drink this. It will make the wound I gave you heal." The man looked at the drink uncertain until he grabbed it and swallowed. "By the way, it may hurt a bit." Before the man could speak he felt a stabbing pain for a minute, he suddenly felt pretty good after it stopped.

A shadow only Sebastian could see came out of the mans arm before the wound closed up. The man moved his arm and said," Damn! Whatever Seras did was pretty good!" Sebastian decided to tell the man exactly what his master did. "Do you know what she made you drink?" The soldier looked curiously at the demon before he said," No." Sebastian smirked," Her powers, she snapped your bone back in place and healed it."

The soldier looked amazed before he smiled," Tell her thanks from lieutenant Troy."_ So this is what this pathetic humans name is. _"I will right now." _**"Master." **_He heard a squeak of surprise and laughed. _**W-what is it?! " lieutenant Troy says thank you for healing him." Tell him he is to obey your orders and start training! "Yes, master. Also may I ask a question?" What is it? "Are you that easy to arouse master or is it only with me?" Shut the Hell up demon and get training!**_

__"Hahahaha! Oh she is just too much fun!" The men looked at him like he was crazy. "Alright you are to take orders from me and start your training." The soldiers looked frightened at the thought of getting trained by Sebastian. All except one, and that was Troy who looked like he would be happy to train with Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned," Very good Troy, you are starting to learn not to be afraid of an enemy." "Its not that hard. Especially when you get to be healed by a hot chick, you know what I mean." Sebastian's eyes glowed from rage, and possessiveness. _A hot chick?! _Black shadows flew all around the room because of Sebastian's anger.

"You have no right to be disgraceful to my master you filthy maggot!" Now the fear was back to all the humans and they knew now that this was a true monster... no a demon. "I would kill all of you if it weren't for my master's wishes to keep you alive so, I will make training hell for you." The devilish smirk was back and the shadows were gone but the glow of his eyes remained.

He started to open the door to the fields where they shot at fake ghouls made by Seras. "You all will fight me together. If you manage to keep over half of your men still standing in 2 minutes then you will exceed in my expectations for you all. _Oh yes, their training will make hell seem welcoming._

(…)

He was getting restless in his wait, but he knew his little mate needed time. _I will only wait for 3 days. I've waited so long and you soon will be mine Seras. Even if you reject me which I'm more then sure you won't because before I left I felt your love for me. _He smiled, _Oh, how loyal she has always been, even when I was cruel to her. She has grown stronger because of her strength to keep living even though she has felt so much pain. Yes! You will be a worth mate Seras Victoria!_

(xxx)

**Drama bomb! You guys weren't expecting that were you hehe.**

**Seras: Whats with the sexual content all over the place!**

**Sebastian: Would you like to do that again master? * starts to go toward Seras ***

**Alucard: * Grabs Sebastian and is about to throw him when he realizes this is for another time and puts him down ***

**How you guys learn so fast not to hurt each other! You have to save that for another chapter and make it good for the readers!**


	4. Chapter 4: Soldier's Hell

**Before we even think about starting this chapter I need to apologize for the long wait! School interrupts my writing sadly and I was over at my friends house for a sleep over so I couldn't write that day. :'( Anyway! Thank you ****Arathelia for** **the constant reviewing! Also thx for reviewing ****Major Simi****! Even little reviews make me smile and encourage me to keep writing thx guys!**

(xxx)

**Chapter 4: Soldiers Hell**

As he walks down the field, a faint blood smell invades his noise, this has no effect on him, except it makes his devilish smile widen. Turning to face the soldiers who followed him out of fear and wonder of what awaits them.

" If there is any of you that wish to not train with me, then you may resign from Hellsing forever." Shocked faces were seen then anger as they all cried,"Never!" Sebastian smiled," Perhaps you do deserve to be here because for you all this will be your hell." Clearly smelling fear coming off them he sighed.

"Try to stay standing for 2 minutes." He then used his speed while they shot at him. Coming behind them he kicked one up towards the sky, proceeding to the next soldier he back handed him away. Dodging the bullets with ease, one by one he took them all out until there was the one soldier he personally wanted to teach a lesson to left...Troy.

Troy raised his gun up and pulled the trigger, but there was no more bullets in his gun. " Oh fuck this!" He threw down the gun and charged at Sebastian. Sebastian waited till Troy was about to punch him before he grabbed his hand while applying force. He heard cracks as he added more pressure, the sound of Troy's screams of agony were music to Sebastian's ears.

"You have failed. Its only been 1 minute and you are all down. How pitiful you all are." Letting go of Troy's hand and going to his master Seras to tell her of the failure of the soldiers. They whispered," Oh, thank god we don't have to do anymore training today!" Sebastian smirked as he replied in all of their minds,"_** Don't worry we have much more training to do. I'll be back shortly."**_

__The sound of Sebastian's voice in their heads scared the crap out of them! _Oh my master, how I wish we could continue our little meeting, but sadly we have business to take care of. __**"Seras?" **_He asked seductively. Squeaking at the sudden voice in her head she replied,_** W-what is it Sebastian?! "The soldiers had failed their first test." Why? What was their mission? " To stay standing for 2 minutes." **_Sighing she replied,"_** I can't believe I'm saying this but please teach them to be better soldiers and put them through the toughest training you can think of.**_

__She knew she shouldn't make the soldiers go through this but for some reason she trusted Sebastian completely. Maybe it was from the interaction they had, had? The memory of it made her blush fiercely. _**"Seras." Yes Sebastian? "If you wish for more of our "Interactions" then you may only ask me for more." **__What?! She could, maybe she would like more of the kissin... __**No I would not like anymore of that thank you! **__Why was I thinking of that! Of course I don't want anymore of the kissing! Even if it had felt a little nice._

Sebastian smiled devilishly as he thought of something ghastly to do to her. _It will have to wait... for now. __**"Very well master, I will go back to training the troops. But always know that offer is always open." Just go demon! "Haha, very well."**_ He then turned his heel and went back to the soldiers.

(…)

Troy cursed," Damn! That fucking hurt! I think its broken!" Michael walked over to Troy," Let me see it." Michael was about 18 years, he had glasses on his face with hazel eyes and black hair. He was actually good in the medical part of hellsing and he was good in the field also. Troy did as instructed, Michael looked at it and lightly pressed down which caused a pained groan from Troy. Michael frowned," Looks like its broken in several places, its going to take months to heal. Unless you get Seras to heal you again."

Troy had a thoughtful look until he said," alright, I'm going to ask her and if I getting a beating from that demon you are to blame!" As he walked out the door he saw the demon right there. He ran past the demon to the corner, he could hear his own heartbeat from the panic that he had when he saw the demon. Looking at Sebastian he saw that the demon was chuckling! _How insane is this guy for laughing at nothing!?_

Pushing the thought out of his mind he went to the study door and knocked. Hearing the angelic voice of his caption as she said," Come in." He honestly like that tone of voice better then Integra's. She had a cold tone of voice all the time and if she heard you talk about Seras badly you were demoted and given a scary lecture with punishment of course.

He shivered at the thought and opened the door. What he saw was a ticked Seras, but somehow he had a feeling it was for someone else. She was sitting on the desk with her legs over her other. She was wearing only a white shirt that showed some of her breasts and stomach. Her black skinny jeans showed her figure perfectly and the knee high boots looked good on her too. Once he came in she smiled at him but gave an odd face until she was fixated on his hand. "Did Sebastian do that to you?" She asked in a displeased voice.

"Yes mam!" " I suppose you want me to heal the wound?" He nodded as he said," If you would mam!" She replied," Close your eyes." He looked confused until he closed his eyes. Her shadows came out once again to heal the mortal. "Open your mouth." _What the hell?! What does she want me to do?! I didn't know she was like this but hey I'm not complaining! __**"Idiot I'm going to heal you with my shadows so they will enter your body and heal the broken bones like when you drank my shadows." **_He opened his eyes to see shadows dancing around her body and with red on her cheeks.

He went red himself for the misread on the situation. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Her shadows went into his mouth and to where his wrist was. Concentrating she put the bones back in place and healed them. Hearing cries of pain of the mortals made her a little sick but knew she was helping him not hurting him.

Making the shadows come out of his mouth she sighed," Finished!" Moving his wrist he found it was perfect again. "Thank you mam!" Smiling at the man, _He's sort of like Pip except he's not a pervert in front of me at least. _"Go back to training with Sebastian soldier!" "Mam?" "yes." "Sebastian scares the crap out of my men and we would like for you to train us again Mam!"

_ "_No. If he scares you that is good and it will help you for real combat no questions asked! Now go!" "Yes mam!" Walking out of the room and thinking of what Seras had said, _I should have got out when I had the chance._

Going back into the training grounds he had found a very pissed off Sebastian! _**"You are lucky I don't make you be tortured for what you thought about my master insect!" **_He gulped and hoped that Seras wouldn't let him do that. Sebastian smirked and his eyes glowed as he remembered his order and would do it happily!

"Its time for a new lesson, I will be making you all have hallucinations. You must overcome them or you will go insane for what you see." All the men tried to protest but before they could they were surrounded in darkness and all they could see was their own body nothing else.

Troy looked around in fear as he called," Hello?! Anyone here, please answer me!?" _Wait this is an illusion! Its just an illusion you can make it go awa... _"Daddy?!" He opened his eyes to see his dead daughter Rosy running past him with tears in her eyes. Her red straight hair flying as she runs, her emerald eyes full with fears. Her skin white and she had freckles, with her little pink dress just as he remembered her. She had the same look he had except for her long hair. "Daddy please help don't let them kill me again!" He ran calling," Rosy!" He saw 3 men chasing her the ones that had killed his daughter but they weren't men at all they were..._vampires._

"Daddy! Daddy! Oh help me daddy! Don't you love me enough to help me please?!" "Rosy! I'm right here just keep running don't stop! Keep running don't let them get you I'm right behind you!" Suddenly Rosy turned around as she screeched," Daddy!" As soon as she did the men pounced on her and he couldn't move as he screamed repeatedly," Rosy! Rosy! Rosy!"

"Get off of me! Get off plea..." They put tape over her mouth and slid her head to the side. One bit her neck, another her arm, the other her other arm. You could hear her scream in agony an she was crying and he could do nothing to save his daughter! He couldn't even look away from the scene that was before him.

"Thats enough of this god damned illusion!" He used all of his will to break it and when he saw that he was at a wall with his hands bleeding from pounding on it. Hearing the screams of the other men he felt his mind was being abused, well it really was but now he felt like he was released from the prison.

It made him disgusted that the demon was looking amused at all the soldiers condition. The demon looked at him and grinned as he said," I thought you were the one that would have gone insane in a matter of minutes but you held on for 38 minutes congrats." Shocked, Troy shouted," I was in that hell for 38 minutes?!" The demon only smirked," Better then your own men, take a look." He gestured to the man in the corner, he was rocking his knees and had an insane smile on his face as he mumbled," I'm a good boy. No one hurt me. I'm a good boy, everyone loves me." He just kept repeating it over and over again.

Troy looked angrily at Sebastian and shouted," Get them out of the madness!" Sebastian gave him a death glare as he said," They have to get out of this themselves or they will forever be weak and vampires could easily take control over them." Troy shouted," Thats no reason to make them all loose what sanity we have!" "You have sanity don't you?!" Troy was shocked, _This demon doesn't give a fuck about us! He just follows orders and gives us cruel training just for the fun of it! **"That is completely true human." **_

Troy lost it and attacked the demon with no fear at all. He easily caught his punch though but didn't add any pressure as he gave a devilishly grin," Maybe you have gone insane and lost all fear a human can feel." Troy felt fear of that and shouted," I feel fear right now and I haven't gone insane!" "Then you are an idiot."

Sebastian let go of his hand and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back into the wall and blacked out. Sighing," Humans are so fragile, how I wish I could fight Seras again." _Yes, a true opponent to fight and neither of us won did we. We will have to finish our fight later, but I have something else in mind before I fight her. _He licked his lips and thought, _How this night is wonderful so far._

(…)

Seras was emotionally and physically tired from the emotional anger and sadness, to using her powers to heal a human repeatedly. Sighing she looked outside, the sun was about to come up and she decided rest would be good for her. She looked at the Sakura tree and thought about the funeral that happened the previous day.

**Flashback:**

There was a warm wind blowing on a beautiful day. The blossoms seemed to be drawn to Integra as they dance into her coffin by her side. Seras was trying hard not to cry for she had promised Integra not to. She will keep her promise to Integra that no matter what she would keep this Organization running. _Even if it means to sacrifice my life to do it._ Sebastian started to close the lid but before he could a perfect Sakura blossom flower put itself right on Integra's folded hands. Integra was buried that day but to Seras Integra was now the Sakura blossom tree itself.

**Flashback End**

"Integra." Seras teleported in front of the tree and touched it, as she did she heard a voice. "Seras." "Integra!" Seras shouted. "Seras, haha, have you been crying I told you not to and theres no reason to be sad." "Integra! I-I thought you were gone!" Seras sobbed.

"Shshsh, Seras its ok I know you want to talk about some things and all you need to do is tell them all to me I'll listen." "Oh Integra I've felt something strange for Sebastian and I'm not sure what it is! With you gone my sadness was blocking the emotion for a small time until we kis... "interacted" with each other!" "Aw, I see Seras. I know what emotion you are feeling but I can't tell you, you have to figure that out yourself or you'll never believe it."

"Integra what are you talking about?" "You'll figure it out in time Seras, and when you do... well lets just say you'll feel excitement, happiness, and... other feelings." Seras nodded, _I've never felt this, I trust him so completely and I think if he betrayed me I would cry. If he left me alone then I would feel empty inside. What is this feeling?! _"Haha, don't stress over it Seras, you will figure it out in time but for now continue to trust him."

"Thank you Integra, I feel actually lighter now. I think it was because I talked to you Integra." She smiled like a child, Integra thought, _Such innocence, whatever that demon feels for her he better not break her heart or I'll kill him myself._ "Seras, I have to go now, you should get some rest alright?" Seras nodded and asked," Will I see you again Integra?" " Yes Seras, when you need my help I will appear again. Seras sighed with relief and said," Goodbye Integra."

Seras walked into the mansion, she walked down the hallway to her room and opened the door. What she saw shocked her beyond all belief! Sebastian was on her bed no jacket shirt unbuttoned with his tie undone, his zipper undone but nothing showing. "Hello master, may we continue our little "interactions"." He sat up and licked his thumb sexily, this sent shivers down her spine.

He made a come here motion with his finger and somehow she came forward. Grabbing her shoulders and making her be under him as he kissed her passionately. She felt so good, and it felt right to be like this. The pieces were starting to piece together what she felt for this demon. What she felt was love.

As if he growled in approvement he separated their lips and looked into her eyes as he said," Seras, I will only continue if you want me to." She thought about it and nodded, but the demon growled," I want you to say it Seras." She blushed furiously as she said," Please continue." He ripped off her shirt and saw a white strapless bra that was very see able fabric. He kissed her in approvement, as he removed her boots and jeans.

She only had her undergarments now, Sebastian began to remove his shirt, but Seras got there first. She slowly removed the shirt and tie. She looked at his pants questionably and he gave a nod. She slid the pants off of him and she quickly found out he didn't wear underwear.

She saw how big he was and thought, _could that really fit?! _"It will fit don't worry." He quickly removed the bra and put a nipple in his mouth. He earned a moan from Seras as he teased it with his teeth and tong. His hand went to her underwear and started to do circular motions to her clint. " Please stop teasing!"

He tore of the rest of her cloths and he inserted a finger into her. He gently went back and forth till she was starting to pick up the pace so he inserted another finger. It made her wince at first and then she got used to it and went faster moan the whole time. By the time she climaxed he had 4 fingers into her.

He lifted his fingers to his face and licked her juices off his fingers. "Mmmm, delicious." Blushing furiously, _H-he j-j-just drank that?! _"Why not, after all everything you are is absolutely delicious!" Suddenly his face when to her womanhood and he started to lick her juices off. "D-don't do that its dirty!" He just continued until there was no more.

He positioned himself at her entrance," This is going to hurt Seras." She replied," I know." He kissed her gently and slid himself in slowly. It was so hard for Sebastian not to just ram into her! He reached her wall and slid out a bit and bit Seras's lip as he slammed in. She screamed in pain, but it was muffled from the kiss. A minute passed and she began to move her hips and gasped at the pleasure it caused!

Sebastian started a steady pace, Seras moaned repeatedly. Hearing this he couldn't help but moan also. She got frustrated and said," Faster Sebastian!" He did as she commanded and went faster. He was starting to loose control and went faster in harder which made Seras practically scream,"Yes Sebastian! Oh god yes! Nh, I'm going to cum! He was about to too and about 30 seconds later they cummed at the same time while screaming each others name. "I love you Seras." Seras replied," I love you Sebastian."

(…)

Alucard walked steadily to Hellsing, he had to wait one more day before he could have Seras. _She must be having a hard time with Hellsing, if the men even lay a hand on her they just might wake up in a vampire club. Being sold as sex slaves._ He looked at the sky as he said," Seras."

(xxx)

**OHOHOH SH*T! Alucard is going to be pissed when he finds this out!**

**Alucard: find what out?**

**Seras: * blushing furiously * NOTHING!**

**Sebastian: * Smug look * oh you'll find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Emotions

**Sorry guys the computer shut down and I wasn't able to wright I feel soooooo bad to let you guys suffer and can't wait for the next chapter I'm sorry I had to put you guys through that! I love the reviews I'm getting! After all every single one is appreciated! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Hidden emotions**

Seras felt warm, very warm! Although she felt comfortable she opened her eyes to see the demons usual devilish smile. "EEP!" Thats all she said as he got up and got his cloths on. "Well its time to get to work." He walked out of the room without even looking at her with a bored expression. _What!? No cuddling, no hello! Nothing, thats all! Was she just a toy for him to use. _She blushed and frowned at the thought of last night.

She sighed as she used her powers to make cloths go around her. Deciding to talk to Sebastian about the troops would be the best thing to do right now. _**"Sebastian." "Yes malady?" "How are the troops." "Some had to be... disposed of." "What do you mean disposed of?!" **_Yes he remembered what happened at the training field.

**Flashback:**

He released the humans from their hallucinations and they all were shaken badly. Only 3 had no thoughts and kept mumbling thing to themselves like," Such a pretty gun...pretty...pretty." Sebastian knew there was no saving them so he took the three men out into the woods and killed them. _No use for insane humans in the Hellsing Organization._

**Flashback end**

_**"Its simple, I killed them after they went insane from the training, no use for insane humans in the Hellsing Organization." **_Seras couldn't believe he did such training to make practically humans insane in just 2 hours! _I was wrong about this demon I shouldn't have been with him. __**"Thank you for the report." "Anytime malady." **_She got off the bed and headed out the door with a frown on her face.

As she was walking to the study and her thoughts in chaos. She had on black gloves that were just below her shoulder, she had a black corset on and in the middle of her stomach was a cross. She had on a black leather skirt that hugged her hips. It looked like her old uniform skirt in length. She still had on the same leather boots that went to her knees. She grew her hair to where in went to her lower back.

Making sure to keep her thoughts guarded,_ I was so stupid! Did I really think he was the one for me?! I don't love him, I can't love that demon! There will only be pain and pleasure if I am to be with that demon. There will be no love. _Tears threatened to go down her face but she kept them back. _I seem to fall in love with men that will never love me._

Securing her mask and putting a smile on her face, _Just like the old days Seras, keep your mask on and don't let people think your sad. _Sitting down, she looked in the files to see if there were any missions. She found one that apparently 3 freaks were making many ghouls in a certain area.

_**"Sebastian." "Yes malady?" "There is a mission for you and some men." "What is it?" "There are 3 freaks at a art museum. I want you to take care of it make sure none of the paintings get blood on them." "Yes my master." "Also is it really necessary to take the men with me?" "Yes they can take care of the ghouls while you take on the freaks." "Malady did you enjoy last nig..." "Get to work Sebastian and make sure that no humans see the ghouls or the freaks." "Yes malady."**_

__Blocking any further communication with him she sighed. _I'm starting to sound like sir Integra. I wonder if I can talk to her about this. No I can figure this out myself, theres no need to trouble her. _Looking out the window she saw the men and Sebastian heading toward the art museum. Standing up she decided to listen to music. That seemed to cheer her up a lot in the past. Walking down the corridor, unaware of the red eyes watching her. Reaching her room she opened the door to find another surprise. "Hello my little police girl."

(…)

Sebastian walked to meet the troops to tell them of their mission. _I wonder why Seras is being distant from me. Is it because I came onto her too soon? I don't know but something is definitely wrong._ He decided when he came back from the mission her would confront her about the subject.

Reaching his destination he spoke," We have a mission, in an art museum there are ghouls and 3 freaks, I will take care of the freaks while you all take care of the ghouls. Lets go." There were screams of happiness because when there was a mission there wasn't any training sessions. They walked to the Hellsing field, Sebastian felt something was wrong as he felt a dark power go past him. He looked at the window to see Seras move away from it and he shrugged it off.

Reaching the art museum Sebastian gave the soldiers a warning," Don't get blood on the paintings or you will go through tougher training." All the soldiers had fear reeking off them, _Will they ever learn to not show their fear?_ Running in and dodging all the ghouls he made his way to where the freaks were.

The brown headed male spoke first as they saw Sebastian," This will be your death bed butler!" Lunging at Sebastian, but only met with ashes and blood as he saw his own arm be torn off. "I have no desire to play with you right now." He moved toward the females who watched the whole thing, seeing they were both blond and they had the same face meant they were twins. "Don't worry your deaths will be painless." Suddenly he saw that they looked relieved and they smiled at him! Taking out his knifes he threw them into their heads right after they both said," Thank you."

Something told Sebastian that they were used for the other freaks pleasure since they didn't smell like virgins, by the way they acted when they were about to die. Turning to the ticked off freak that was cursing quite foully. Taking another knife out of his pocket Sebastian had a devilish smile on his face and feather going around the room with his eyes ablaze," My, you need to take care of that language... or better yet let me do it for you."

Sebastian uppercut him in the stomach and grabbed his tongue," Don't worry this with hurt quite a lot." Beginning to cut the tongue slowly so that the vampire could suffer more from it. The freak was moving around too much so Sebastian just cut off the tongue right then." There we go no more foul language for you."

Gagging the freak couldn't speak and his eyes showed his horror to the demon. The demon frowned," Why does everything show their fear to me when we are simply in a life or death match... then again not everyone is afraid of me." Smiling at the thought of fighting Seras again made his day a little better.

Deciding he didn't have enough fun and the soldiers were still busy he decided to torture the freak some more. Grabbing the freaks arm and turning him around so that Sebastian's foot was on his back he pulled his remaining arm with more pulling and pressure little at a time so when the arm would finally rip of it would cause great pain.

He could here the freak gagging again trying to say," Have mercy! Please it hurts, oh god just kill me please!" "Oh but wheres the fun in that for just simply killing you?" The freak was crying tears of pain and he knew tonight he was going to die. The freaks arm was at its limit and finally tore off, this earned an agonizing scream from the freak.

"Hahaha, pathetic how can you even exist!? There are humans tougher than you and you are a fake vampire how can you not put up a little bit of fight!? There was no answer from the freak only tears of pain with blood and ash. Frowning Sebastian said," Fine, you will die now rest in hell." Putting his foot on the freaks head and ever so slowly pushed down. Screams of agony could be heard in the whole entire art museum, until the freaks head finally exploded. Looking around him he saw the mess he made and shook his head. "My I really need to work on not being messy when it comes to fights." Starting to clean all the blood and ash away until it looked good as new, that itself only took Sebastian a minute to do.

Walking out the door where all the soldiers were still fighting a few ghouls but had killed almost all of them he decided to leave and go back to the mansion before the soldiers did. Feeling the presence he had when he went to the mansion again he knew it wasn't his imagination so it was either Seras, or something else... maybe another demon, vampire, or another type of creature? Deciding he need to tell Seras this he tried to contact her in his mind but found she had blocked him from talking to her in her mind. Worried he broke into a run to see what was the presence he had felt and what was going on. Half way there he stopped as he saw a presence he knew all too well." You!" "Hello there Sebastian its been awhile, hows your new master... Seras I think. By what I can tell shes a delicious soul... more so then Ciel. I might have to take this one." "Claude you will not get her, her soul is mine."

(…)

"M-master?!" Getting up he moved toward his fledgling, he could practically feel the power coming off her. Her soul had grown stronger since he was gone, he did notice her outfit too and he approved of her new style much. "Hello Seras." he practically purred. Seras's mouth was open in shock until she closed it and said," Where were you all this time?!" "I was in Romania ruling my castle." _He what?! He didn't visit us this whole time and Integras dead! He couldn't at least visit her __once! I mean for Christ sakes she loved master! _"Seras you've improved your mind barriers well, I can't actually go in without you knowing anymore." He was disappointed that he couldn't go into her mind like the old days. Blushing," T-thank you master!" He smirked,_ she still calls me that when she can actually call me Alucard, and Vlad... then again she is the only one allowed to._

"Seras, you can call me Alucard... you realize this don't you?" "Yes mas.. Alucard!" "Better." With blinding speed he hugged her! Seras was utterly shocked now, her master was hugging her?! "A-Alucard what are you doing?!" " I'm sorry I wasn't able to come get you before, but if Integra saw me she would make sure the binds would stay." "Why.. why would come back for me and not sir Integra?" He looked at her confused as he said," Why would I?" Blushing harder she mumbled," Don't you... love her?" "No, why would I love her Seras?" There was a serious tone in his voice that she thought that her master didn't even own.

Looking into his eyes she said," W-well, you guys were always close and Integra had feelings for you and so thats why I thought.." "No, I don't feel the same way for her at all." Seras had a questioning look on her face as she said," Why did you come back for me?" Smirking,"Because you are my ma-" Before he could finish his sentence Sebastian had stabbed his head from behind. Seras eyes grew huge, then they turned to rage as she spoke calmly but angrily," Sebastian... why did you do that!?" "He is a threat why wouldn't I when he would be sure to kill you easily."

Alucard reformed and the same angry tone as Seras's said,"Just who in the hell are you?!" Turning around Sebastian replied by drawing 10 knives all between his fingers until Seras gave the command," Sebastian stop he is not a threat he is my master." Shock took Sebastian's face as he found this information out, he knew this vampire well... he was Vlad III the impaler, and the evilest creature alive most said.

Putting his knives back in place he bowed before Alucard as he said," My apologies, I was only trying to protect my master your fledgling." "Master? Seras who is this and why is he your servant?!" Anger was in his voice, she could tell he knew what this creature was and when someone was their master they had made a soul deal with them. "I made a deal Alucard... when Integra died... if you were there I might have reconsidered." Walking out of the room she felt the pain again of being with the demon and Integra's death.

Alucard was really pissed off," You will not take her soul demon!" Smiling devilishly as Sebastian replied," Oh I have taken more than a little taste of her soul you know." The demon left to go after his master and laughed as he felt the power of the vampire rising as his anger grew.

(…)

Seras was in the study thinking of how her life was now, _great Alucard is back and the demon seems to have tried to kill him... I hate this day. _A knock at the door made her get out of her thoughts as she said," Come in." The demon she had just been thinking about came into the room. "Hello master, I have some information I need to tell you." "Continue." "Another demon is after your soul." "What do you mean Sebastian?" "His name is Claude, he has smelt your soul and wants it for himself... no doubt he will try to also make a deal with you." "Is that possible to have two deals Sebastian?!" "Oh yes but they have to share the soul equally if you do make the deal with him and I recommend you don't because your master is already mad enough as it is."

"Why?" Seras was so confused, why was master angry? Why was another demon after her? Why did she feel love to these creatures? It was starting to give her a headache so she stopped thinking about it. " You will have to ask him for the answer. Now for the other business." He used his speed to trap her to her chair and the wall. " Why have you been avoiding me after what happened yesterday was so splendid?" Blushing at the thought of yesterday she replied," Its none of your business demon!" Leaning in to where their lips almost touched he replied," I have every right to know after all we... we are to be together for all eternity."

"No we aren't your not my mate, get off me!" He stood his ground as he said," What is making you have second thoughts about me? Is it your master Alucard, is that the reason you won't have me?" She didn't reply and thought about it, _I've always loved master and I have started to have feelings for this demon. Who will I chose? Wait! Alucard doesn't want me, and what was he trying to say before? _A growl answered her thought as Sebastian said," Looks like I'll have to convince you who you love won't I?"

Before she could reply her lips were connected to his and he leaned forward more. _**"S-Sebastian stop!" "No." **_His mark was burning but he didn't care, the pain he felt was nothing to his determination to show Seras who she really loved. Right as Seras was about to loose herself in the kiss Alucard threw Sebastian off of her and made Sebastian hit the wall.

"How dare you touch what is mine!" Sebastian was now furious also as he got out of the ruble," She doesn't belong to anyone but me you got that." In response Alucard growled at him and extended his claws. "We'll just have to fight for her won't we demon!" "Agreed."

(xxx)

**Aw looks like you guys have to wait for next chapter don't you :3!**

**Alucard: You better write it quick... I've been waiting for this!**

**Sebastian: So have I!**

**Seras: Why am I the prize!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Creatures of the Night

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, you know with tests in school and stuff, * sigh* school really interferes with my writing. Thx for the reviewing peeps, I wish I had more though. :'( Anyway for all those that have waited, and the luckier who just read my story to read this chapter, I present... ALUCARDS AND SEBASTIANS FIGHT! XD**

**Chapter 6: Bloodied Creatures of the Night**

Throwing his knifes at Alucard, but quickly dodged, the butler jumped onto the wall and over the vampire toward the door. "Shawl we go to the lawn, it would be too much trouble to clean whats left of you up in here." Smirking the vampire teleported to the lawn, Sebastian followed with his speed. Seras was kind of worried, but more curious of who would win this fight, so she teleported to the roof to watch.

Both creatures with black hearts had their smiles, different they were but still evil, their eyes ablaze. These creatures were to be feared and they were fighting over a female vampire, who was one a fledgling and the other a master, will she like it if either of them won? She did not know the answer, but she would see it in the fight who she is hoping to win. Wind blew past them ever so slightly and as if on cue, the wind stopped and they ran at each other.

Throwing his knifes, Alucard got his Jackle and blocked the butlers knifes thrown, shooting three shot in which the butler dodged all of them as well. Sebastian ran his full speed but right as he got behind Alucard, Alucard teleported behind Sebastian and shot him in the head. Falling the the ground with a thud. Alucard wasn't an idiot, he knew the demon was still alive but this gave him time to get to his level 1,_ old habits I think._ "Control art restrictions system... release to first level... situation A... Cromwell approval is in effect... release power restriction... until the target has been silenced." Putting his hands in a square shape over one eye as he continued," I hope you're ready demon, for a real fight!"

By this time Sebastian was up and amused, so he took his gloves off letting his mark make him stronger, the demon cast a shadow with his feathers making everything around them look misshaped. "Finally going serious are we undead king?" Alucard had shadows engulf his body, he was in his strait jacket, he saw that Seras was staring at him. _Thats right this is the first time shes seen me in my level 1.._ Laughing as he smelled something he really liked as he got back from staring at Seras. Sebastian for some reason was feeling very protective, even more so when he smelled excitement from Seras at how the fight was going.

Alucard made shadow arms come out of him and race towards the demon. 2 of the shadows hit Sebastian and singed his body as if a blade had been in a fire and sliced across his chest. Coughing up blood he knew that he needed to be more careful, not that he would die but he could be knocked out by too much pain.

"You shouldn't think so loudly, you might give your opponent the upper hand." Sebastian jumped away as fast as he could after he heard the hiss of the vampire in his ear. "Hahahahaha!" Hysterical laughter was there for a minute until he stopped and continued," Is this all the power you have demon? I'm starting to get bored of going easy on you." Sebastian realized he had a fearful expression on his face when he jumped away and finally knew why the vampire was so amused.

"Fine I guess I'll have to go to my real form won't I?" Alucard smirked," Please do, oh and if I recall I think when you demons go to your real form you're hideous." "Only to humans but to creatures of the night we seem to be admired for the power coming off of us." Sebastian was the one smirking now, "Fine, well I'll wait for this "transformation" of yours."

Wounds healed Sebastian closed his eyes and using his powers, feathers flew around and onto him. Feathers going to his back and some onto his arms, chest, legs, and some around his face, the ones that attached to the limbs molded together to create leather on Sebastian. The ones attaching to his back turned into wings. Hair extending to his waist, feathers slightly coming out of his skin on the side of his face. Chains rapped around his waist, he had boots with black loose leather jeans, with the a black shirt and black jacket that went to his knees that was also leather. Gloves that went to his wrist and between his fingers were there, his wings going over his body for a second then fully extended to shower feathers everywhere. Alucard whistled," My quite a transformation." He was clapping as he said it. Sebastian opened his eyes, there was still that purplish red in his eyes but shadows swirled around its color. "This should be interesting."

(...)

Seras was memorized by both of their transformations, _I want both of them to win... I don't __know what I'm going to do.__** "You could give it some thought as you come with me." **_The unfamiliar voice rang in her head. Swiftly turning behind her she saw a man in a butlers suit, he had golden eyes with no emotion on his face. Glasses were also on his face with black hair that wasn't considered long but still longer than most. After a moment she realized what this creature was, yet again another demon. _Wait, isn't that the demon that Sebastian warned me that would be after my soul? __**"Ah, Sebastian fought me before he came to you, I think he thought you were in danger by the look on his face." "Why do you want my soul?" "Why wouldn't I? Its actually a rare find you know, for a soul like yours." "What do you mean?" "I mean its absolutely delicious."**_ A shiver ran down her back by the way this demon said that._** "My soul isn't going to any other demon!" "Oh dear, I had wished you would have done the easy way and made a contract with me, but it seems I'll have to fight Sebastian for your contract." "What do you me..." **_She didn't finish because the demon moved swiftly to her and stuck a medicine in her mouth, which was meant to make vampires loose conciseness instantly. Picking her up bridal style and making an illusion that she was still watching and was there he ran off with her._ How careless of them to let such a prize be unattended._

(...)

"Haha, the real fight begins!" Exclaimed Alucard. Sending two of his hell hounds and all of his shadow hands again. Sebastian's nails grew and wings pointed as he cut threw what was thrown at him while he was running to Alucard. Alucard released two souls from his body, Rip Van Winkle and Dandy Man. Rips and Dandy Mans souls were to serve Alucard as they attacked Sebastian with Dandy Man's cards and Rips gun.

Shooting her gun while Dandy Man threw 2 cards, more shadow hands, and more hell hounds attacked Sebastian. Easily catching the bullet and catching the cards, while cutting some of the hounds with the cards and swinging the bullet to clear out the rest of the hand shadows. "My, letting all your servants do all the work?" "Not quite." Alucard replied as he teleported behind Sebastian and tore off one of his wings, Sebastian only laughed and ignored all the other attacks thrown at him to go towards Alucard. Running full speed he hit Alucard in the face, making Alucard crash into a tree.

"Hahahaha! I haven't had this much fun since Anderson was around!" Sebastian had regenerated his wing and said," My is there anyway we can kill each other?" "Once I think about it why can't we just have fun and kill each other, the evening is still so young." "Haha, I agree lets conti..." Sebastian whipped his head to where Seras would be sitting, confused Alucard looked that way and realized that, that wasn't Seras that was an illusion! _Damn it I was so caught up in the fight I didn't notice she was gone!_

"Claude." Sebastian spat angrily. "Who's Claude demon?!" "Hes another of my kind, we knew each other in our previous masters, lets just say this is the second time hes tried to steal my masters deal with me." Before Alucard could question anymore Sebastian took off in the direction he knew Claude would go to. Alucard caught up quickly as he asked," Where are we heading?" "To the Phantomhive mansion."

(…)

Seras moved a little when she was coming to, she felt silk under her body. Sitting up quickly, the memory of being taken by that demon fresh in her mind. Looking around she saw that there were dark red curtains, the bed was the same color. The walls were black, the dresser was black so was the closet. Looking at her cloths, thankfully they were the same.

"Don't worry I'm not like Sebastian or the undead king." Turning her head to a chair on the other side of the room was the demon that had taken her. "Who are you?" "My name is Claude, I presume that Sebastian and Alucard will be here soon looking for you." "What if I order Sebastian not to come." "Oh I have a few ways of persuading you to not do that. Lets just say they are very painful, even for a vampire of your blood." Seras wasn't intimidated by this creature," _**Sebastian don't come to where I am." "Why!?" "Lets just say thats in Claude's plan. Ahah!" "What happen?!" "C-can't t-t-talk.." "Seras!"**_

(…)

"Damn it!" Sebastian stopped, the mark on his hand had never burnt this much. "What happen demon, why are we stopping?" "Damn it Seras! She ordered me not to come, because apparently the reason Claude took her was to challenge me to another deal fight, but of course I already knew that." You could see flesh burned very badly around his mark, so much so that people might have thought the skin would have fallen off already. Still it remained," Haha, Seras made you like me when Integra was alive, a dog on a leash." Sebastian went to a tree to keep steady," At least I didn't hide from my master for 30 years." A death glare was sent Sebastians way," Where is the Phantomhive mansion you spoke of?" "Just keep heading strait you'll get there, oh and one more thing." Annoyed the vampire asked," What is it?" "Seras is being tortured for her telling me that."

Alucard took off right as he heard that, _that bastards going to die a very slow death if he even laid a finger on her, now that he actually damaged her, oh hes going to die very very slowly. _As he ran he thought about the times he tortured humans for days without them dieing. Smiling he increased his pace toward the Phantomhive mansion.

(…)

20 bibles swirled around Seras, their pages squeezing her body tightly. "Nah!" Moving in front of Seras, "Naughty little draculina, you shouldn't have done that, after all I didn't want to hurt you master." She spat in his face as he got in front of her. "I'm not your master, and its going to take a lot more pain than this to make me beg for forgiveness!" Adjusting his glasses," Then I will prepare what I need to make you beg." Snapping his hands chains rapped the pages and Seras together. They burned her skin harshly, _holy chains. _"I'll be back, so until then be in pain." Walking out the door, _Good a master with a strong will and no sign of much weakness; you chose well Sebastian._

Walking into the basement, turning the light on and what was there was medical blood. This was no ordinary blood though, its holy blood, this is meant to give a slow and agonizing death or much pain for vampires. Grabbing four bags he headed back to the room, as he reached it he found a bleeding Seras. "You don't seem to give up, keep struggling and you'll eventually bleed to death. Just to show Seras didn't give a fuck she purposely turned a little in order to cut herself more."Haha, very good, you are truly worthy to be any demons master." Clapping his hands and actually smiling towards Seras. He seemed to sort of have the same smile as Sebastian except less devilish, _must be in demons jeans._

Then she finally noticed the blood bags he had, sniffing something was wrong with them and her instincts told her to fight more. Giving into them she used all her powers, eyes glowing blood red, the chains were growing weaker and the papers were burning as if on fire. Claude tried to subdue her again but it was difficult. Each time he added more bible pages and holy chains she bust through them. Grabbing one of the bags he shoved it into her mouth and made her bite down.

The blood flowed down her throat, leaving fire as it went down and she tried to fight against it but it kept coming until the bag was empty. She stopped struggling, her insides were on fire and it was like... holy chains. Eyes going wide she realized that the blood was, _holy blood?! _" Yes, if you didn't tell Sebastian not to come we wouldn't have had to use these tactics." Whole bibles were stuck to the bed and the ceiling to create a barrier, also with more pages, chains, and some holy blood attached to her. Attaching one on both arms and one on her leg," I'll be back I need to bring more of these, but if you tell Sebastian to come safe you I will stop the punishment." Struggling and trying not to scream," That would only satisfy you demon, and I don't like to give in."

(…)

Alucard was in front of a mansion, _so this is the Phantomhive mansion._ Using his third eye he .looked for Seras in the building. Her presence was weaker than normal but she was on the 3'd level in a bedroom with... _Oh that fuckers going to die! _Teleporting by Seras and immediately removing the blood bags, chains, and holy pages. Sitting her up, he cut his wrist with his nail, positioning it on her mouth he gave a command," Drink Seras." Doing as instructed she urgently drank from the cut, he noticed his blood was curing her and contaminating all the holy blood. Not wanting her to drink too much he removed his wrist from her mouth.

Seras's body began to glow, he saw her gain power and was completely healed after she had become a no life queen. Seras slowly opened her eyes to see Alucard," A-Alucard what happened?" "I released you Seras, from being my servant, you are now a no life queen."

(…)

The mark stopped burning on his arm which meant Seras wasn't conscious, this was his time to go after her. _Too bad you had to put yourself in such pain Seras, but your not the only one thats stubborn to get what they want. _Using his wings to fly, he soared to where his destination would be, he would be there in a few minutes.

(…)

Shock was on Seras's face as he said that, he then sensed sadness from the loss of their bond, but he also felt happiness that she wasn't a servant to anyone now. _Oh little one, how I wish you could know my plans for you, but of course this isn't the time. _Confusion was on her face as she asked," Ma..Alucard what are you thinking about?" Standing up and smiling evilly he replied," Just thinking about ripping that demon to shreds for what he did to you." Then vanishing to go to the hallway where the demon Claude was walking.

(…)

Claude walked down the hallways pacing, _how has she not given up yet; she has a stronger will than I thought. Rah! Thats a good thing a bad thing, what do I have to do? Put one of her loved ones lives on the line? Actually that could work. _Smiling he finally had a plan and decided he would make an illusion of Alucard in the basement with all the holy blood attached to him, with a stake, and seals attached to him. Walking back to the room with a plan he knew that would work, until he felt the dark presence behind him and movement happened until he could only see the wall.

Alucard had kicked the demon in the back and growled," What was that about an illusion demon!" Picking up the creature he threw it into another wall head first. Claude spat blood and growled back out of anger, his plans were ruined because he was here and he was also pissed off from the pain Alucard had inflicted on him. "Damn vampire!" Getting up from the rubble he controlled himself and readied his weapons for combat.

Another wall broke down as Sebastian was there," Alucard this bastards mine!" Sneering," He is my pray not yours!" "He is my rival Alucard, like you and Anderson!" Remembering the memories of him and Anderson battling made him walk a few steps back as he said," Fine hes yours but don't get your ass handed to you by him, thats my job." With that he disappeared to go back to Seras.

(…)

Seras felt lighter than usual, more free. Smiling she giggled as if she was a child that got a new toy. Then she thought of Alucard's words and her tearing the demons limbs off one by one was very appealing. Shocking herself with such thoughts she shook them away, _I'm not like master. _"Is that a bad thing little one?" Alucard had materialized out of the wall with a grin on his face.

Alucard couldn't wait anymore he had to tell Seras that she was his mate. Controlling her mind without her knowing he made her remember when he was about to tell her that. "Alucard." "Yes Seras?" "What were you going to say before Sebastian interrupted?" "That you are my mate Seras."

**(xxx)**

**He told her, he told her! How will Seras react though hehe. XD**

**Seras: what the? WHAT?!**

**Alucard: Calm down Seras.**

**Sebastian: Why should she calm down besides she's not your property!**

**Calm down guys save it for another chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Decided Love

**Don't hate me guys for not writing in SSSOOOO long! I had writers block and didn't feel like writing:'(. Anyway thx for all those people that didn't just give up on my story since I haven't written in a while. Warning: there will be sex in this chapter! Now for my long awaited story!**

**(xxx)**

**Chapter 7: Decided Love**

Seras's eyes went wide as he said that. "W-what do you mean Alucard?" Shocking herself that she felt the need to call him Alucard instead of master anymore. Alucard smiled as he heard her say his name, _Finally my little one will soon be mine completely. _"What I mean my little Pol- Seras is that you were practically made for me. Vampires feel this need when they are around a certain vampire... sadly newborns or to 100 year old vampires can not feel this because they are technically not strong enough to feel it... unless there true mate does some type of sexual interaction with them."

Seras's face burst into the color of red,"S-s-s-s-s-sexual interactions?!" Suddenly Alucard was in front of Seras holding her face between his hands," Or a kiss could do it." His breath on Seras's face felt intoxicating, his lips mere centimeters away, she could just go up a bit and..._ NO! What am I doing!? _Seras started backing away, trying to escape from his hands.

Hearing in response a growl and suddenly she was pinned on the bed with an angry Alucard with his lips pulled back to show his teeth. Then suddenly he relaxed it and spoke," You're so strange little one... usually when you first turn into a real Nosferatu you can't blush and... when your mate is so close and you have the need to close the gap they can't resist it, but you did." Laughing then," I guess that means your stronger than the normal newborn."

Seras had no response until she looked at the position she was in and asked," Um Alucard?" "Yes Seras." Seras held back a gasp when he for how he said her name...so-so-SO, _What the fuck am I thinking now a days! Crab its this position! _Seras had her arms over her head with her legs parted, Alucard had both of his knees on the side of her and he was slightly bending down to where he was halfway down to her face, not to mention that it looked like Alucard was unintentionally have something a little hard near her sweet spot. "T-the position we are in is kind of strange, will you please get off?" Alucard then looked at the position they were in and smiled," Oh, but I like this position... my mate."

Seras's eyes went wide one again, Alucard was now slowly coming down to kiss her. Her instincts in that moment went wild telling her to get away, NOW! Go!Go! They all screamed and the last but loudest one screamed," Hes not the one!" Then all them agreed and screamed and screamed that at her. Alucard was so close to her, _I don't want this! I don't- I don't- I don't want Alucard! Sebastian... Sebastian is the one I truly love._ Shocking herself yet again when she thought that Sebastian was the one for her. Alucard was coming dangerously close to her and when she tried to pull away he just smirked and continued his assault. Before she knew what she was doing she screamed,"Sebastian!"

(…)

Claude composed himself while dusting rubble off his shoulder," Huh.. that vampire ruined these cloths." "I'm about to be ruining more than just your cloths Claude." Claude looked Sebastian over and saw that he was in his true form," Not today... remember I will still be after her." Then he vanished like a coward. Sebastian spat where Claude used to be and said," That will never happen, even if I have to die to make sure that doesn't happen." Suddenly he heard Seras shriek," Sebastian!"

Teleporting to where Seras was he found at first, Alucard on top of Seras and nearly to her lips with a shocked expression then furious. Sebastian quickly kicked Alucard off of her, Alucard hit a wall. Then Sebastian picked Seras up and went through the window to go back to the Hellsing mansion. Seras tightened her grip on him as she said," Thank you Sebastian, I wasn't strong enough yet to get him off."

Suddenly he flew down on the ground where a forest was and pushed her against a tree while gritting his teeth," Now before you tell me anything why have you been ignoring me after we had sex!" The mentioning of that night brought a blush on her face and sadness at the thought of being used. "Tell me damn it!" Shock was over her face when he finally let his anger out. "W-well because... as soon as we woke up you just acted like nothing special happened and left me and said," Time for work."

His facial features of anger turned to understanding," Foolish Seras, that was special to me and I did that because the soldiers were thinking of coming into your room and demanding that you make it to where I didn't train them anymore, and if they saw us like that they would have thought of you as a whore and never respect you." Tears were in her eyes as she heard his words and she finally understood. She moved her head up and kissed Sebastian gently as she spoke in her mind,_**" **_**I love you Sebastian, I have decided who I really love and that is you Sebastian."**

Feeling tremors she realized that Sebastian knew he had won and now was kissing her roughly as he felt her body. **" Seras, may I ask permission to repeat that night except the right way with no distractions in the morning?" "Yes Sebastian, you may." **

(…)

Alucard was shocked, _she actually rejected me. I shouldn't have waited for her to calm and grieve. But I'll be damned if they think I will just give up._ Teleporting in front of the Hellsing mansion, he quickly found that they weren't there. He was about to go search for them when he heard a familiar voice. "Just leave them alone servant."

Turning slowly he saw Intergra standing by a blossom tree. "So, you actually had your soul survive, you're stubborn aren't you." Intergra smiled," Itsbeen a while demon, but that is an order, you may not ruin their love." His gloves burned his skin all over his body as if he was suddenly burst into flames. _What the hell!? It has never burned like this!_ "My soul is directly giving you an order and if I do that you can not disobey." She continued," Which reminds me, Alucard come here." Alucard could not disobey, he was now right in front of her, but he was curious of what she was going to do. Staring angrily at his eyes she suddenly pulled her arms around his head and kissed him right on the lips.

(…)

**"Wait Seras I have to do something before we start." **She released him, in response Sebastian turned back to his normal form. Seras pouted a little,**" I actually liked that form."** "Ha, ha, you should have told me before I changed, oh well its too late." Then he put his hand under her chin, put his knee between her legs and started moving in a up and down motion, while pulling her up for a kiss. **"Now, where were we?"**

Seras couldn't answer as he kept pleasuring her, all she could do was moan. Chuckling he ripped off her corset, what he saw was another lacy easy see through bra, except with no straps and it was red. **" I have to admit Seras I really like this one." **Her response was her blushing harder; using one of his hands to tease a nipple through the fabric. At the time he used his tong to explore her mouth.

_I feel like its as if he can't have enough of my body!_ **" Sebastian please... I-I can't take anymore teasing!" **At that moment he ripped off her bra, then her skirt, gloves, boots, but didn't take off her underwear yet. "Seras, its time for you to ravage me." He turned there positions over to where he was the one by the tree.

Seras somehow actually knew what she was doing. She started to bite of the buttons on his shirt, finally when they were gone she ripped the jacket off. Grabbing his tie she pulled him in for a hard kiss, while she made her sweet spot rub on his leg a bit. That earned a moan from him, she ripped the tie and shirt finally off. Quickly to get it out of the way she pulled his shoes off. Now her attention was to his bear chest, she let her hands and mouth explore it along with her eyes, going to his nipples she scratched them a tiny bit to where blood would seep out a bit, after it did she attacked it with her mouth.

Sebastian felt pain with his pleasure and he nearly couldn't take it anymore. But he let her continue to she what she would do. Finally she directed her attention to his pants, she undid his pants quickly and pulled them off swiftly. Again he did wear underwear, she was now curious on what she could do before the actual fucking began. Getting on her knees and grabbing the long organ with torturous slow movements.

This earned a hiss of pleasure from Sebastian," Seras." Licking the head on it, she quickly found out that this was teasing men, and she smiled. Going to the side of it and licking there, then the other side. Sebastian suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled as he said," Seras no more teasing." The pain felt so good to Seras, but she did what he wanted her to do and started to take him in her mouth.

She was slowly taking him in inch by inch to see how far she would go. She knew she didn't have to breath and it would just be uncomfortable not to but she could do it. She eventually had all of him in her mouth and throat. Now she was starting, she went back and forth while sucking a little and grazing her fangs on the organ. Strings of moans came from Sebastian as she did this. This caused her to go faster.

Soon Sebastian was trusting into her mouth also," Seras." he moaned. Suddenly he knew he was going to cum and went faster and deeper. "Seras I'm cumming!" His load went down her throat and she didn't really need to swallow because it was already going down. Now she pulled away and opened her mouth to breath which caused a popping noise from the organ. Looking at it she realized it was still rock hard!

Suddenly Sebastian pinned Seras to the ground while removing her panties. Thrusting in immediately, this cause a cry of ecstasy from Seras. Starting a medium pace, Seras wrapped her legs around Sebastian and pushed herself up into a sitting position along with him in the same position. She started to go up and down too which caused them to go faster and harder. Their lips crashed together and their tempo was a blur of speed. The only way you would know what they were doing was the sound of liquid splashing.

They both were getting close to their release, Sebastian pulled Seras off of him and put her in a dog position before she could protest and started fucking her again at the same speed they were going. "Sebastian I'm so close!" "So am I!" Seras kept moaning which made Sebastian moan a few times before finally they both cried as they reached their peaks. Sebastian kept pupping into her as he came which made it all the better. They both fell to the ground breathing hard, Sebastian turned with his dick still in her. Making her on top of him resting. "Sleep Seras." As he commanded she did and soon after Sebastian followed.

(…)

Alucard was utterly shocked that Integra did that, he assumed that she would pull a gun out and start shooting at him while cursing about how he didn't visit her when she was alive. Pulling away she said," It was either what I just did or that, and I thought that, that was a worse punishment." "How so?" "Alucard you are completely at someones mercy for them to do whatever the hell they want with you and not only that a women is in complete control of you." Alucard just realized what she meant and he knew was she was going to do."

"Did you turn into a whore Integra? Your going to rape a vampire?" Smiling she replied," Yes Alucard that is exactly what I am going to do." Alucard's eyes went wide as he figured out her intent, he didn't actually think she was going to do that but she was right she had full control over him."Alucard, I give you the order to fuck me in your chambers!"

**(xxx)**

**Well thats enough sexuality for one chapter!**

**Alucard:WHAT THE HELL! I'M GOING TO GET FUCKING RAPED!**

**Seras: * smirk * Oh calm down Alucard.**

**Sebastian: Well Alucard it looks like I win and in the end you get raped hahaha!**

**Stop being mean guys.**

**Integra: After all I will quite enjoy this. * rape face ***

**Alucard: I'm so fucked!**


	8. Chapter 8: Soul Mating

**Hey guys its been so long I know...I have no excuse...I am ashamed I have not continued this story sooner. Integra and Alucards experience is skipped sorry :'(.Well...its time for the story.**

**Chapter 8: Soul Mating**

Seras awoke to see Sebastian smiling softly at her! "You're finally awake Seras." He brushed his hand against her cheek softly as he said that. She then realized that they didn't have any cloths on and blushed a quite bright red. Sebastian's devilish smile came out as he read his masters thoughts. "Seras if u wish for more of our "interactions" I will gladly comply." He smirked and grabbed her face lips mere inches apart. Her blush he wanted was immediate,"N-no I think I'm fine..for now." Sebastian smiled at her," Seras, I love it when u blush." "S-shut it demon!" Sebastian simply laughs,"Your still fun Seras." He kisses her right on the mouth, except soft and gentle. Seras gave into the kiss, but too soon for her taste did it end. "Seras we should get dressed and head back to the mansion." Seras nods in agreement.

(…)

Integra was smoking a cigarette as Alucard was looking quite pissed off beside her." Lets call that a punishment vampire for not coming back when I was alive." "Integra you disappoint me, becoming a whore." "Oh no Alucard, you have become my plaything, so I'm not a whore." Integra stood up got dressed and looked at Alucard. "You speak of this or try to get between their love again I'll make sure you pay." After that she went outside into the Sakura Blossom tree."Damn that woman."

(…)

Sebastian grabbed Seras's waist as he looked over her form, which caused a squeak from her. She had on red skin tight shirt that exposed a bit of her stomach and some of her cleavage. black skinny jeans on, black boots like usual, the same jacket that he saw her on the first day they met, and her hair to her waist. "You look very..._ravishing._.Seras." Seras face went pure red, but she teleported them in front of Hellsing.

(…)

Alucard formed cloths around him, _if I didn't have the bonds I would have killed her soul right when I saw her...now...Seras should be here any moment and when she is I will take her away with me even if she resists._ Suddenly Alucards body started to burn like hell, he grit his teeth, damn you Integra! Then he felt an energy and saw Seras materialize in the lawn of Hellsing, with her arms around the demon, her face red. He felt like murdering the demon for taking his little one away from him. He materialized in front of them, how that demon is going to pay.

(…)

Sebastian saw Alucard materialize in front of them," Alucard, you've lost, can't u see that, or are u in denial so much that you don't see she doesn't love you anymore!" Alucard growled at the demon," She is mine, I made her what she is so she is mine." "Shes not an object Alucard, shes not something you can use like all your other "brides." Alucard growled at the demon again for mentioning his past lovers. "You have no right demon to speak of my past brides."

Seras was looking quite uncomfortable as this was happening,_ I didn't know Alucard had, had other brides...and why can't he let me go?__**"Its because your previous master is not used to denial my love." **_She didn't make a sound of surprised so she thought she was finally getting used to that._**"I wish Alucard would just give up and stop coming after you and me."**_ She frowned displeased,_**"Don't worry Seras Integra will make him go back to Romania." "Sebastian how do you know Integra's still around?!" "I've heard you talk to her of course." **_Seras sighed,"Alucard, Integra wants you to return to Romania by yourself." Alucard frowned at Seras,"I shouldn't have waited for you to calm down about Integra's death." "You should have just come back Alucard! Instead of wait for Integra to die!" Alucard was silent,"You know I'm right Alucard, now its too late, go back to Romania and leave me be!" Alucard growled,"When have you given me orders Police girl!?" "Ever since you were acting like a child Alucard, a child who cries and has a tantrum when you don't get what you want!" Alucard growled at Seras again teeth raised in a horrid sneer.

"Shes right Alucard, if you are not a child you would go back to Romania." Alucard was silent thinking this over,"Seras you are not worthy to be my mate I realize this now, so I shall leave in search for a real mate." He sneered and disappeared on his way back to Romania. Sebastian spat where he was,"So he wanted to make it seem he rejected you instead of you rejecting him." Sebastian shook his head,"Pathetic." "I'm just glad he left."

Sebastian took Seras in an embrace suddenly. Seras was surprised,"S-Sebastian?" Sebastian looked at her with glowing purplish red eyes,_ thats another problem, Sebastian's hunger for my _soul. He kissed Seras roughly parting her lips instantly with her soul coming to her mouth so he could taste it. He hungrily licked inside her mouth, but quickly separated himself from her lips before he devourer her soul.

He looked at her with his devilish smile,"Seras, do you know what your wish was?" "Wasn't it someone to help me run the Organization and give Integra her last wish?" "Yes, but, you also wished to have a companion for eternity, which means I was to be your friend, but as you can see we are more then that." Seras's face was blood red as he said that,"S-so you mean that you'll always be with me for eternity and will never devour my soul?!" Sebastian nodded,"Yes Seras, but I may...loose control in the future because of my hunger." Seras kissed Sebastian,"We'll make it work." He gave his devilish smirk and kissed her passionately,"You are mine, Seras Victoria."

(…)

Alucard was in Romania, _I'll get my castle running, and I'll force Seras to come to me, what she doesn't know is powerful creators that were once their fledglings master, still have some control over them. Soon Seras, you will want to be mine!_

(…)

Seras felt something a little wrong but ignored it, _Alucards gone and now we can concentrate on the organization. _Seras was now in her study as Sebastian trained the troops like usual. She heard a knock,"come in." Sebastian came in looking serious,_ thats unusual for him._ "Whats wrong Sebastian?" "Nothing Seras, but..." He was suddenly pinning Seras to the wall," I just wanted to know, will you make a soul mating with me?" Seras's face was pure red," S-s-soul m-m-mating?!" Sebastian nodded,"It means you can never have anyone else but me, the same for me." Seras blinked,"S-so its like a marriage except stronger?" He nodded,"Much stronger."

"W-what do we need to do to have a soul m-mating?" "I must simply take some of your soul and you must take some of mine, we do this the same way I taste your soul." Before she could reply he continued,"But, by doing this our souls our mating so you may be in a coma state." She nodded,"Alright, we can do it then..." Her face was blood red,"Very well Seras." He teleported them to her chambers laid her on her bed and kissed her passionately. He made her soul come out a bit and started swallowing a little taking some of her soul. He then took all he needed, he made his soul come out a little and made her swallow some. _This...I can't explain what Sebastian is doing but, it feels so strange but amazing. _Seras's eyes were closed shut and she new she was loosing consciousness. The last last thing she heard was Sebastian call her name softly.

(…)

Seras was in a golden field the grass so soft to the touch, she laid there feeling so exquisite, her eyes closed, suddenly she was feeling gently caressed. She slightly opened her eyes to see Sebastian caressing her,"Sebastian wha-" She suddenly moan long and low as she suddenly started feeling amazing."Seras, your going to feel immense pleasure soon." "Wha-" Another strike of pleasure hit her, causing her to moan loudly. Suddenly Sebastian disappeared and Seras started to feel so much pleasure she was screaming.

(…)

Sebastian watched as Seras squirmed on her bed, luckily he had a strong will so he didn't just fuck her now. If he did the process for her to wake up from the pleasure would be longer. He walked out of the room got missions for the soldiers and sent them out as he returned to the room to make sure no one interrupted her and saw her like this._ If they did I would rip their eyes out for seeing her my love like this, only I can see her like this. _Sebastian looked all over her knowing it was a matter of hours before she was normal again. He heard her moan,"Sebastian!" He bit his lip so hard that a steady stream of blood ran down his chin,_ I mustn't give her pleasure. _Now she kept calling his name, he breathed in and out slowly keeping calm and control.

(…)

The pleasure wouldn't stop for Seras she begged Sebastian to satisfy her because she just couldn't find release and for some reason she couldn't touch herself. "Oh god please!" Now the pleasure intensified and she was just screaming moans no longer words. The feeling felt like years to Seras as it just slowly got more and more pleasurable.

(…)

Sebastian gripped the chair tightly watching her not able to take his eyes away from her on her back moaning arching her back, _such sexy moans._ He moaned himself just watching her,_ its almost over now, shes at the peak just a few more minutes. _She gripped the bed tightly moaning becoming even louder, her body twitching. He watched barley keeping himself back as he knew she would find release soon.

(…)

Seras's back arched as she finally felt herself about to release. The pleasure was so great she was crying her body twitching with her now screaming,"Almost there, Almost there!" She closed her eyes tightly, suddenly screaming her lungs out with the biggest release she's ever done.

(…)

Sebastian broke the chair as he watched her climax and her body stay climaxing for more then 20 seconds. She finally laid down breathing hard, he knew now she would rest. He put a cover over her and watched the door to make sure no one came into the room.

~the next day~

Seras woke up vision blurry and remembering last nights events and felt her legs and covers were soaking wet. She blushed furiously,"Your finally awake Seras." She looked at Sebastian with his purplish red eyes filled with lust, she knew this time..it wasn't for her soul. "Sebastian, I didn't know that I would feel that much...p-p-pleasure." He took a deep breath,"You need to clean yourself up now and Seras." Her face was blood red as she looked at him again."We are finally soul mated.

**(xxx)**

**I decided meh what the hell I won't make this the last chapter just for you guys since its been so long.**

**Seras: Why didn't he feel all that..p-p-pleasure!? ~**

**Sebastian: I was to suffer watching you in that pleasure my love. *licks his lips as he looks at Seras. ***

**o.O calm down Sebastian you guys may or may not have sex in the next chapter...who knows!? :D**


	9. Chapter 9:The Other Consequence

**OMG! You guys are amazing! I have gotten way more reviews then I've had on a single chapter before! Here are there names, **valdezn, Arathelia, Mermaid Ninja, and PrincessFromPR! **They reviewed, and I thank them immensely for it! Now, on to this chapters story :O!XD**

**Chapter 9: The Other Consequence**

Seras was getting up slowly, completely embarrassed at the whole situation. Thats when she noticed that the chair Sebastian was sitting in was broken,_ what caused that?_ She also could see that Sebastian was watching her every move predatorily, as if he was just wanting to pounce on her or completely ravish her,_isn't that the same thing?_ She blushed fiercely as she thought of that and how she wouldn't mind if he pounced on her. Right as she was about to go in her bathroom Sebastian suddenly spoke huskily," I may just pounce on you if you keep imagining me doing so, Seras" As he said that he brushed his hand on her lower back licking his lips. She shivered as he continued his caressing, then continued in that same husky voice,"You couldn't imagine how much I want to ravish you, make your face completely dazed, and how much I want to hear you're voice moan and scream." He said this as he looked over her body, yet again licking his lips.

She kept her thoughts guarded as he said this, now she was biting her lip a little as her legs went together._ Damn it! I'm getting too aroused, I'm sure it shows in my face. I better hurry into the bathroom Sebastians obviously in his demon instincts a little. _Her legs wouldn't move though, no matter how much she tried all she could do was look at the door as Sebastian was starting to caress her thigh. She bit her lip harder trying not to make a sound, thats when Sebastian hesitantly stopped,"Seras, you better be quick in your bath or I just might join you." He smirked loving her shock and the immense blush that appeared on her face.

Seras then quickly went into the bathroom looking in the mirror she saw her face having a dark blush on it. _Damn it! Why couldn't I move before, it was as if I don't want him to stop touching me...well...I don't want him to stop at all. _Then she heard a sound like something breaking in her room, then she realized that she had forgotten to guard her thoughts. She waited a moment to see if Sebastian would come into the bathroom. After a few moments she exhaled, not realizing she had held her breath.

She quickly started up the bath water up, taking her cloths off quickly and she hesitantly stepped into the tub. It felt warm on her cold skin,_ I know I could have just cleaned up right in that room with my power,but I just love the feeling of a warm bath. _She started washing herself off, yet again blushing at how aroused she really was. She then started to think of what Alucard said, but quickly got it out of her mind remembering if she didn't hurry Sebastian would get in here with her.

As she got out of the tub and had cloths form around her she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a black leather shirt that hugged her frame tightly going down and shoving a little of her cleavage, and some of her stomach. It connected with both straps going to her neck and connected to a collar looking cloth around her neck. Her skirt was a little longer this time except it had a slit on one side, it was also leather and black. She wore her favorite boots and gloves, she let her hair stay at her lower back. She had always loved long hair.

(…)

Sebastian watched her go into the bathroom thinking her thoughts would be guarded, but they weren't. He heard what she was thinking and he accidentally demolished the chair trying to keep himself from running into that room and fucking her senseless. He stood up and went to a corner of the room laying on the wall breathing hard knowing his eyes were that glowing purplish red. He was slowly going into his hell, the demons hell was slowly slipping into their demon instinct and their lover reacting to it. He didn't realize she would be this hard to stay away from. He made sure not to breathe through his nose because if he did, he would smell her fragrance, her lovely smell of roses and cherry blossoms.

(…)

She walked out of the bathroom and saw the chair Sebastian was sitting in completely destroyed! She then noticed Sebastian laying on a wall in the shadows, she could clearly see his eyes being that purplish red. She saw him looking over her body as if he wanted it completely soul, mind, and body._ Well, he already has that. _She blushed fiercely thanking the heavens that she had her thoughts guarded. When she looked away from him she saw that Sebastian was slowly walking closer smirking a little. She watched him come closer, simply looking him over. When he wrapped his arm around her waist she didn't even realize he was already that close. He spoke huskily yet again," Did you wear such clothing just to get my eye Seras?" He brushed his hand on her cheek as the other was wrapped around her waist. She blushed,"N-no I just like to wear this." "Is that so Seras? Well then, tell me what you were thinking when you were looking my over and then blushed." Her blush intensified,"I-I wasn't thinking of anything!"

The hand that was caressing her cheek went to wrap around her waist like Sebastians other hand as he went closer to her face, lips mere inches apart. "Seras, I can tell when you lying, tell me what you were thinking." She tried to look away but Sebastians hand quickly caught her cheek making her look at him as he slowly went closer to her mouth."Tell me Seras." He said in a caressing whisper. She was blushing madly and bit her lip trying her hardest not to say what she had been thinking, _I can't its too embarrassing to say that!_ "N-nothing I told you before I wasn't thinking of anything!" Her own ears could clearly hear the lie in her words. He suddenly was so close to her mouth that a single movement and they would kiss, eyes part way closed he whispered again,"If you don't tell me, I will make it come out of you one way or another, Seras."

She tried shaking her head no but that just caused their lips to make contact and he pushed her against a wall, his knee automatically going to her private area going up lightly as he parted her lips getting his tongue inside, swirling their tongues. His other hand went to one of her mounts and started caressing it, she moaned in the kiss as a result. Sebastian was slowly loosing control over his demon instincts and knew if this continued, blood would be shed and sex would happen.

He separated from her lips and said,"Tell me Seras or I will let my demon loose." Her eyes widened, she knew that demons would have blood shed everywhere and since Sebastian was Seras's mate that means that he would fuck her without mercy. Her demon purred at this! She couldn't believe that her demon was hoping for that to happen. She hated giving into her demon, but she didn't want to tell Sebastian what she was thinking...she finally decided she would tell him.

"I...I was thinking abou-" A knock at the door stopped all motion and talking."Caption Seras! Our men are done with the missions you have put us on and would like you to look over them!" Sebastian separated from her and whispered so the human couldn't hear," Come to the study once you are done here." He then disappeared, she sighed as she opened the door and the soldier told her all about the mission and such. When the soldier was gone she shut the door and knew she had to go into the study. She was so relieved that she didn't tell him but knew, she was going to again.

Teleporting to her study she saw Sebastian leaning on her desk." Continue what you were going to say Seras." She took a deep breathe knowing this was going to make things worse,"Well, I was thinking you were looking at me as if you wanted my mind, body, and soul. Then I thought he already has that." Her face was extremely red as she looked at his reaction. He smirked a little at first then he made his face go back to his devilish smile,"Seras, I'm afraid that...for a couple days I won't be able to look at you or talk to you." She was dumb founded."What do you mean Sebastian?!" "Seras, I mean...if I am to go into my demon instincts I would kill every human in my path and wreck your body." She started to have a little bit of tear in her eyes at the thought that she wasn't going to be around Sebastian for, any moment in time at all. Thats when she realized just how powerful the soul mating really was.

He continued," Its because I love you too much, and my demon is too attracted to you. Hell, right as you said what you thought he nearly came out and was going to bring you to the floor and doing god knows what to you." She blushed and replied,"I don't care Sebastian, I-I can't imagine being without you at all!" He just smiled at her, not his devilish smile, every time she saw that she just couldn't believe he was possible of such a smile."I know Seras, that is the soul mating, but its only for a couple days." She took a deep breathe seeing the logic behind this, but she didn't want him to go. She didn't want to be away from him for a second. She nodded knowing this was for the best, he got up and kissed her sweetly. But just as soon as it had happened it had ended, and he was gone with his words he had said right before he disappeared,"Goodbye for now my love, keep the organization running as I'm gone." Tears ran down her face already missing him, _damn it! Why couldn't he have just stayed...its only for a couple days...I hope I can last that long without him._

She dried her tears and walked out of the room towards the soldiers to give them their new missions she had found. As she arrived the soldiers were surprised to see Seras instead of Sebastian," Your mission is to go to warehouse on 36th street its said theres simply one freak this time, but has created many ghouls in the area, go and complete your mission!" Before any of them could ask about Sebastian she walked out of the room and teleported to the roof.

She sat there legs hanging over the roof looking at the blood red moon, _the moon always went red because of Alucards powers, now it goes red because of mine._ She remembered Alucard saying she was strong and she laughed, _I'm not strong, I can't even stand someone to leave for a couple days. _She felt that she was hungry and that she hadn't eaten in a while, but she didn't care right then. She simply continued looking at the moon.

(…)

Sebastian was already in another country, he was missing her as well. _This may be harder then I thought._ He was doing this to protect her, so he continued his way to an old house he used in the forest in case he ever needed it. As he entered he saw all the dust had collected on the wood. _Work, that will help get my mind off things. _He started to clean the house up but finished in an hour. He sighed,"I am one hell of a butler." He smirked thinking of how he always said that. He hadn't said it in a while and it brought back memories. He continued to find things to work on to not think of Seras.

(…)

Seras continued to look at the moon until she felt a presence, it was familiar, but she knew it wasn't Sebastian, it was the demon that had wanted her as a master. He teleported from the woods onto the roof behind her, she stood up and turned to look at him."Claude, are you after my soul yet again." He nodded smiling devilishly," I see Sebastian isn't here." His smile dropped,"But you smell different, more dangerous to be around." He looked a little puzzled then realization hit his face and he started laughing,"Don't tell me you soul mated with him?!" "I did, why is that so funny Claude?!" "I never thought he would be with someone at all. It is too funny that he has been so tamed!" She growled at him with warning. "Oh, did I strike a nerve? My deepest apologies milady." "Shut up Claude! I'm not your master!" He was starting to bring up memories of Sebastian and she thought it would be better not to think of him so she didn't miss him as much.

Claude looked at her confused then smirked," Is it because Sebastian didn't know how to control his demon around you and said he needed a couple days?" She nodded glaring daggers at him. He continued," That means he won't be by your side for a couple of days doesn't it?" "What are you planning Claude?!" "Since you are too strong for me to force a contract, I will have to convince you." "It will never happen Claude!" "If it does, I will be waiting for you in a nearby cabin in the woods, see me there if you wish for a contract." With that he disappeared leaving Seras to think about what he meant and how he was so sure that she would make a contract with him.

(…)

Alucard was underground, above him was his kingdom, _once this is finished all I must do is-_ a servant interrupted his thoughts," Your majesty, it will be ready in a couple of days." "Thank you Rio, now go." The servant nodded and disappeared to do his unknown duty. _Seras, you are strong, but weak in areas you do not know. _He laughed as it echoed through the tunnel way.

**(xxx)**

**Hehe, I'm doing the mysterious Alucard thing again, and what will Seras think and do? Will she make a contract with Claude because- I'm not gonna spoil it :D , no one knows what will happen but me. MUAHAHAHAH!**

**Seras: The hell?! I thought that we already dealt with this?!**

**Claude and Alucard: It has only begun!**

**Ummm, ok guys well can't wait for the next chapter, hope this one was good and keep up the reviewing and I just might make the next update even faster te he!~**

**Seras: WTF IS GOING ON!?**


End file.
